Internal Affairs Missing Scene
by Squirelpaw0
Summary: Missing Scene from episode 5x14, Internal Affairs. We all remember when Tony punched Kort and a few moments later Ms. Benoit walked by. This is the same scene, except instead of seeing Tony and Ziva standing in silence, Jeanne saw something else. Tiva


**Ok well this is my first fanfic. I hope its not too horrible. I know it's short, but it's only suppose to be a short scene between Tony and Ziva. I thought if I made it any longer I would ruin the simplicity of it.**

* * *

Missing Scene from 'Internal Affairs'

Tony punches Kort, Ziva comes up, Kort leaves.

Tony feels a slight ache on his knuckles but beside from that, he was fine. He was only concerned that Ziva would start to berate him on how wrong it was for him to punch Kort. He wasn't worried about Gibbs; he knew she wouldn't tell on him, even if she was angry about it herself. He turns to face her and sees her quietly waiting for him to say something.

"Ziva I had to. I had to do it for-" Tony starts to explain himself but becomes speechless when he feels Ziva's palm pressed against his cheek. He suddenly realizes that her eyes are full of understanding and slight sorrow.

"I know Tony. I understand its ok" She states simply while she stares back into his eyes. She wonders if he can see the confliction in her own eyes. She wants desperately to comfort him but she doesn't know how. She was disregarding the slight tingle in her hand as it made contact with Tony's skin. She had to put off her own feelings and focus on the wounded state her partner was in.

Tony sees the understanding in Ziva's eyes and his tough shields fall down. He wants to crumble into her arms and feel the close comfort of someone pressed up against his body, a feeling he hasn't felt in a while.

"Ziva..." He sighs softly and takes a step toward her so their bodies are only inches apart. He's delighted when she doesn't back away. Instead she slips her hand to his shoulder. His cheek stings when her palm is removed and only then he realizes the affect the touch had on him. He wants to be even closer, and he wants to feel more of her skin.

Ziva can see the intent in his eyes. She only wants to comfort him and if this will help, why not let him take what he wanted from her?

"Tony" She replies in the same soft voice and Tony takes this as how it was meant, a go-ahead.

He leans down and gently brushes his lips against hers. His hands move to gently rest along her hips as he deepens the kiss slightly. The kiss is slow, soft, and comforting and Ziva sighs contently into his mouth.

Its then when they hear a sharp intake of breath. The quickly break apart and while Tony glances to see the source, Ziva looks to her feet. She's already coming up with threats she could tell McGee or excuses she could explain to Gibbs.

But she doesn't have to worry about that. When she follows Tony's glance she is startled to see Jeanne. She is being escorted to the elevator. The hurt in her eyes is extremely apparent and she quickly continues on her way. Tony turns back to Ziva, even more conflicted than before.

"Go" Ziva whispers "You both need closure." Tony nods stiffly and leaves to go find her.

Tony finds her waiting by the elevator. He nods to her escort and he leaves to gives them some privacy.

"Jeanne..." Tony starts off but is interrupted by an angry Jeanne.

"So, she's who you were sleeping with when you were pretending to love me?" She asks angrily looking up into Tony's face.

He wants desperately to tell her no. He wants to tell her the truth; that he was with no other woman when he was with her. That he did love her, and that a part of him loved her still. But it would only makes things complicated, and it would only hurt her more. Nothing could fix their relationship now.

"Yes" He states clearly and keeps his gaze steady.

"Was any of it real" She paused before adding "Tony" She looked at him hopefully, all anger dropped.

The elevator announces its arrival as the doors slide open.

"No"

She steps in fighting back tears. "I wish I never met you."

The elevator dings again as the doors slide close.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Comments are always appreciated. Thanks for reading.  
Oh and sorry if I made any spelling or grammar errors. I typed it up pretty fast while the idea was still in my head.**


End file.
